


symptoms

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Madness, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	

Для моего состояния полковой врач наверняка подобрал бы с десяток умных определений: обсессия, мания, переходящая в сталкинг и прочие радости. В одной из библиотек Тошимы, пока он был еще похож на город, я нашел книги по психиатрии и очень внимательно прочитал об этих синдромах. Не то, чтоб я хотел излечиться, просто мне нужно было досконально изучить свои слабости. Наверняка меня бы списали на гражданку и обкололи какими-нибудь препаратами, превратили в овощ. Но я давно уже не в армии и чихал на все диагнозы.

Этот город просто создан для того, чтоб выкристаллизовывать в людях все пороки и расстройства психики. Поэтому сюда стекаются все, кто откровенно болен и обречен, оттого то мусора не становится меньше, а наоборот, сколько не коси, его как будто больше с каждым днем. Вот почему мой ежедневный урожай так обилен, хоть жатва и не приносит мне удовлетворения. 

Жизнь тут быстро потеряла всякий смысл. Можно сказать стремительно. Время остановилось.

***

 

Не уснуть. 

Я не снимаю перчаток. Наверно, для этого тоже есть определение в психиатрии. Страх? Отвращение? Сам еще не определился. Может и то и другое. Тут сразу как-то много намешано, боюсь, если я начну распутывать этот клубок, увязну совсем. Закрываю глаза и по ту сторону меня все такая же кромешная тьма. 

Сны вообще для тех, кто еще верит во что-то. Надеется. Ждет. Они как замочная скважина двери, что вот-вот откроется и впустит в новый мир, в иную реальность. Это допинг для тех, кто хочет выжить в Тошиме.  
Вот поэтому наверно, я их и не вижу. Никогда. Мне тут выживать ни к чему, я тут совершенно с другой целью. Вот только я ее позабыл.

***

 

Я зациклен на одном воспоминании. Как будто до того момента я не жил, а после – умер. Вот оно одно и осталось, яркое, выжженное в моей памяти каленым железом.

Если честно, то детали я уже не помню: где это было, в каком я был полку и звании. Я помню гору трупов, на которой стоял человек. Он был расслаблен и спокоен, как будто не причастен к содеянному. Мне кажется, он смотрел на все, как на дерьмо, в его глазах и я был дерьмом. Да я и чувствовал себя таким! Это было так невыносимо, что я едва не заскулил, чтоб он убил и меня тоже. «Убей меня, убей» стучало в моей голове. Когда его глаза заглянули в мои, то я понял, что такое смерть. Звучит пафосно, но в тот момент я испытал безотчетный страх. 

Эта картинка застыла у меня на сетчатке глаза. Мне так кажется. Потому что она всегда передо мною. Человек с фиолетовыми глазами, в которых бесконечная пустота. 

Я так и не понял, почему он не убил меня как всех остальных. Это было бы идеально.

Теперь я одержим навязчивой идеей все исправить. Стереть эту картинку и нарисовать новую, где я собственноручно, голыми руками убью того, кто помог родиться моему страху. Иногда я думаю, что эта идея и есть смысл моей жизни, ради чего я родился и живу.

***

 

Кто-то повышает градус «веселья» в этом городе. Я как вроде причастен к этому, но источник все равно мне не ведом. Мне кажется что «рейн» взращивает поросль ублюдков в игре, а я устраиваю жатву. Одной рукой даю силу, другой отбираю жизнь. Просто дышать одним воздухом с этой дрянью мне невыносимо. 

Начиналось все довольно безобидно. Дурь тут и так вроде отдушины, а «рейн» начавшийся с невинных 10% - допинг. Сначала я не придавал значения этому, было даже любопытно, насколько возрастает сила и скорость реакции у противника, но потом с каждой волной нового «рейна» я начал ощущать глухую злость. Я видел, до какого состояния доходили подсевшие на него, и это полностью развязало мне руки. Я перестал что-либо чувствовать, очищая улицы Тошимы от мусора. 

Сейчас появилось 50%

Какое-то странное предчувствие.

***

 

Из ванной изредка доносятся стоны. Если честно, то я не понимаю до конца, зачем я это делаю. Какая-то потребность доломать то, что и так уже на грани разрушения. Просто какой-то синдром незавершенного действия. 

Это не приносит мне никакого удовольствия кроме физической разрядки, от этого я начинаю испытывать к мальчишке еще большее раздражение, что трудно называть нормальной эмоцией. 

Меня занимает другое. Показалось, буквально на миг, что я видел того самого человека. Трудно поверить, что появились еще и галлюцинации, так что сегодня я как гончая прочесал целый квартал и, похоже, мой диагноз не подтвердился. Он тут, в Тошиме……

Я найду его. Найду и убью. Сниму перчатки, чтоб ощутить, наконец, тепло кожи, жилы на шее, почувствовать, как пульсирует артерия, как Он будет пытаться сделать последний вздох. Я останусь в его глазах. 

В груди разлилось тепло. Стон из ванной уже не показался раздражающим.


End file.
